


loving summer goddess

by WritingForFood



Category: South Park
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love Goddess, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 11:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16743349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingForFood/pseuds/WritingForFood
Summary: bebe stevens is an enigma. she was a girl loved by all. beautiful, intelligent, helpful. she dabbled with things considered make-believe. things that improved multiple lives for the better. bebe stevens was the epitome of love. those who belonged together? she put them together. yet, one girl, she didn't have to work her magic to fall in love with.





	loving summer goddess

Bebe giggled at the sight before her. It was, simply put, cute to see those who loved one another try and hide their feelings. The awkwardness and the constant blushes and avoidance of eye contact. It was harmless to watch, but it humoured Bebe. Just another benefit of the job. She was currently sitting inside a warm coffee shop, the atmosphere filled nicely with coffee beans and cinnamon. On the table sat a blueberry muffin and a Caffè Macchiato. Her favourite drink. It resembled her work. The coffee symbolised the love-stricken. The spot of milk? Well, that was Bebe's magic. Little spells and a few bumps in the right direction for a perfect mix. The milk slowly blending with the coffee to form a recipe with two items. The formation of two becoming one. A relationship. Love. Bebe smiled.

She picked at the muffin, before taking off her scarf. Bebe glanced out the window to her left, ignoring how foggy it was. She'd been in South Park since she was young. Working her way around the quaint and cosy town. Snow fell outside. It was a beautiful day, and Bebe was ready for another day of work. Stretching her arms, she glanced back to the awkward couple at the counter. The short blonde working behind the counter, she knew as Tweek Tweak. An anxious boy who spent far too much time working. It worried Bebe, yet she couldn't intefere. Until now. The black-haired boy leaning over the counter, his hand scratching the back of the neck as he stumbled over his words, Bebe knew as Craig Tucker. A shy and usually quiet boy who was usually mistaken for being cruel due to his resting face that constantly wore a frown. They'd been at this routine for a while now. It was ever so obvious the two were pining for one another, yet both boys were either too stubborn or too awkward to make a move.

It was a loop. A record on repeat. A phonograph that required a new tune.

Bebe was different with how she worked. She didn't throw pairs into love willy-nilly, she worked differently. Bebe observed, plotted and kept an eye on those around her at all times. Bebe noticed crucial details about pairs until she realised - yes, they fitted. This was one of those times. It'd been a while. She was excited.

Bebe finished her muffin with a happy gulp before clasping the coffee cup. She sprinkled a little dust onto the dollars, for Tweek. She took off her glove and kissed her palm sweetly, for Craig. Bebe strolled towards the counter and handed the money to Tweek, interrupting their conversation about nothing important, simply anything so they could keep talking. Tweek jitterly accepted the money with a soft smile, and Bebe nodded, placing her gloveless palm on Craig's arm. "You should order the Caffè Macchiato. They're truly something else," she winked, waved and made her leave. "See you later, darlings."

Replacing her glove and scarf, Bebe began walking home. A proud smirk reaching her lips.

Phase one was complete. She'd have to listen to her little birds before initiating the next phase of her plan, and when the news would come, she'd be delighted.

❣❣❣

It wasn't rare for her kind to fall in love. But, it certainly wasn't impossible. Bebe did, in-fact, believe in love at first sight. Like her kind falling in love, it was a rare occurrence to say the least. The girl must have been knew. A simple act of walking captured Bebe's eyes in a trance. Such confidence, such beauty. The way she smiled, how it caused dimples to form at her cheeks. The way her dark hair naturally flowed behind her ears despite the rising winds. The way her eyes conveyed such emotion despite the smallest of glances. To say the least, Bebe was invested. What Bebe didn't know was that the other girl was, too.

Bebe knew she'd ruin things if she allowed magic to dabble in this. So, she allowed things to play naturally and simply tweeted to her birds and friends to keep an eye on her. Keep her safe and happy. Find out about her. And hopefully, have another run-in in the future. Bebe carried on her walk, hoping the dark-haired beauty was enjoying her own.

❣❣❣

Her magic was simple, really. Yet, it came in many forms. It was to cause attraction, raise confidence, help those in need. It was to create love in it's most alluring form. She had her dust which she kept in vials hidden away at the bottom of her purse at all times, for whenever she needed it. Her lipstick was also enchanted. Added onto her powers was the ability of interaction with animals. Her closest friends. She found herself speaking the local birds, or any deer that happened to find its way nearby. They had a friendship. Beneficial to each other. The birds did her investigating, being under no suspicion by others and she gave them a home in her luscious garden. Fed and watered them daily, too!

It wasn't that Bebe had other friends. She did! Her best friend was a lovely girl named Nichole Daniels whom she adored, and she also maintained a friendship with Clyde Donovan who supplied her in on all the local gossip which she didn't really need. Bebe just found solace with the birds, regardless of the lack of sadness. They gave her a sense of home and comfort, and she enjoyed that. Bebe walked through her garden in her long pink gown and fluffy slippers before restocking the feeder. She also cleaned and refilled the bird bath that sat underneath her large willow tree which she smiled at. Bebe spent the rest of her night underneath said willow tree on her bench, reading a book of poems and angels.

A dove fluttered lightly before resting comfortably next to her.

"Hello. Did you find anything?"

"Wendy Testaburger," the dove tweeted, flapping its wings. "She speaks of a blonde girl. A pretty blonde. A blonde goddess. She speaks of you."

Bebe's smile grew larger. The compliments laying peacefully on her soul. "I suppose she's right about the godess part. I find her to be an angel."

"Yes." The dove cooed.

"Wendy Testaburger, huh?" Bebe repeated, her tone full of fondness. "How about that."

**Author's Note:**

> I threw this together after the idea popped into mind, I love these characters so yeah. I quite like this idea so I think I will continue, but I may keep it short.


End file.
